O inesperado sempre acontece
by Marina S. Black
Summary: Você é o mestre das situações, e eu não sei lidar com isso. [slash SxR] tem continuação, ou não. depende de vocês.


"Você é o mestre das situações. E eu não sei lidar com isso."

_Eu odeio quando ele faz isso.. Odeio quando fica muito perto de mim, odeio a forma com que ele consegue me fazer rir até mesmo quando escorrem lágrimas.._

_Odeio o timbre sarcástico de sua voz.. Odeio suas risadas animalescas.. Mas o odeio mais ainda por não conseguir dizer isso.. Odeio quando ele some com suas garotas, odeio quando ele confia em mim pra contar suas aventuras sexuais.. Odeio quando ele se apaixona e me conta em detalhes o que faz seu coração acelerar, quando o que eu mais queria era que ele acelerasse por mim!_

_Não sei como nem quando nem onde, mas aconteceu... de uma maneira arrebatadora, inocente e odiável._

_Eu te odeio.. te odeio porque mesmo depois de tanto tempo, continuo a te amar!_

- Moony, finalmente te achei! Não sei porque não tinha pensado em vir te procurar na biblioteca.. como eu sou burro!

- Não fale assim, Sirius.. Você é muito distraído, isso sim! Mas me diga logo o que você quer aqui.. nós temos testes no fim da semana e eu preciso estudar muito ainda..

- Ah qual é ! Estudar mais, Moony? Você _só_ faz isso! - falando isso, Sirius fechou meu livro com um barulho oco e sacudiu no ar – Quer? Então pegue.

- Sirius Black.. Eu não estou brincando.. Me devolve o livro agora!

- Não tem coragem _Remus Lupin_? – fez questão de sublinhar meu nome, o que me fez arrepiar.. muito.

- Vamos, Padfoot.. Somos amigos não me provoque, não vamos brigar. Apenas me devolva o livro, por favor.

- Somos amigos, mas não deixei de ser maroto. Venha, Moony.. _pegue._

_Não sei como, mas me levantei com toda a coragem do mundo e encarei aqueles olhos acinzentados quase cobertos pelas mechas negras daquele cabelo perfeito que entrava em harmonia com o resto de seu corpo...E apenas disse "Me devolve, por favor"..._

_E a única resposta que obtive foi um beijo. Um beijo quente, inesperado, confuso, desajeitado. Confesso que não sei de qual dos dois partiu a iniciativa, mas eu realmente gostei. Meu coração batia a mil por hora e a cada aproximação sentia isso dele também. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali...E poderia ter durado uma eternidade até que.._

_- _O que foi isso! – ele perguntou muito confuso.

- Não sei também..– respondi mais confuso ainda, ansiando para que ele dissesse "Ah, que seja.." e me tomasse nos braços e me beijasse novamente.. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Moony, isso não ta certo.

- Eu sei que não..

- Está aqui seu livro.. até amanha. – e sem tempo de eu poder responder ele já havia sumido pela porta.

_Meu cérebro estava palpitando forte, meu coração podia saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. O beijo. O momento. A espera. O medo. A insegurança. Tudo girava e eu não sabia o que fazer. Automaticamente guardei meus livros e me retirei. Não pensava mais em exames, provas ou matérias. Pensava somente naqueles lábios juntos aos meus, na nossa respiração descompassada e no gesto confuso que gerou tudo aquilo. Mas de repente o pânico se apossou de mim.. E se tudo não passou de mais uma brincadeira sem graça do meu maroto?..._Meu_ maroto?_

_Confesso que a cada dia que passa ele me deixa mais louco.._

_Já se passaram duas semanas e nós não tocamos mais no assunto. Mas não deixei de perceber os olhares dele.. E tenho certeza de que ele também não deixou de perceber os meus.. Tudo era motivo para meus olhos se voltarem para ele, e na maioria das vezes nossos olhares se encontravam e eu juro que via faíscas._

_James e Peter não tardaram a perceber nossa cordialidade incomum um com o outro.. E realmente estávamos nos tratando com mais educação do que o normal, e isso começava a me assustar.. Mas é quando a gente menos espera que o inesperado acontece._

- MOOOONY!

- AH JAMES, POR MERLIN VÁ ASSUSTAR OUTRA PESSOA!

- Hahahaha.. Tira a cara desses livros, Remus. Hoje é dia de passeio! Vamos pra Hogsmeade, cara!

- Não to muito a fim de ver você levando foras da Lily outra vez.. Tirando que está muito frio e nós temos mais exames na próxima semana, e os NIEMs estão se aproximando.. Vou usar o tempo livre de hoje para colocar a matéria em dia.. Vão vocês três, eu fico aqui.

- Quer saber? Tomara que se afogue no meio dessas paginas.. você não é o mesmo! – dizendo isso, James saiu do dormitório batendo a porta.

_Vamos lá, Remus se concentre! Onde é que eu estava mesmo...? Página 134.. Oh por Merlin! Nem nos livros ele me deixa quieto! _" Auuuu..Auuuuu..O que a lua cheia te lembra? " _Nossa, preciso apagar isso..Imagina se alguém lê..! _

_Mal pude conter um sorriso pensando nas babaquices que literalmente aquele cachorro cometia. E eu gostava disso.. Realmente gostava!_

- Remus, também ficou aqui !

- Padfoot ! Não foi com os outros pra Hogsmeade !

- Não estava muito a fim..E está muito frio lá fora.

- Hum.. Estou estudando, se não se importa de eu ficar ausente por um tempo.. você sabe como é né.. quando estou com um livro na mão não dou atenção a mais nada.

- Tudo bem, Moony.

_Eu estava a ponto de realmente enlouquecer. Como aquela pessoa mexia tanto comigo? Era uma coisa surreal, fora do comum! Tiro e queda: não consegui me concentrar nos estudos, principalmente quando senti seus olhos sobre mim._

_-_ Se você não parar de me olhar, fica difícil! Hahaha

- Quem disse que eu estou _somente_ te olhando? – sim, corei.. corei muito.

- Pare, ok ?

_Sim, de novo. Estávamos deitados na minha cama fazendo _aquilo._ Aquele beijo, meu Merlin..Por mais que eu já tenha beijado outras garotas era um beijo diferente, era uma coisa fora do normal.._

_A cada investida que ele dava com sua língua eu deixava escapar um leve gemido logo abafado pelos seus lábios que sabiam como trabalhar._

_Sentia as páginas de meus livros rasgando debaixo de nós, mas eu não me importava..Um feitiço qualquer consertaria aquilo..Mas não havia feitiço no mundo que poderia me causar a mesma sensação do que aquele beijo maroto com sabor de cão._

_Senti suas mãos segurarem as minhas por cima de minha cabeça, e já afastado de mim murmurou um feitiço qualquer e as prendeu de modo que me deixasse totalmente indefeso._

_E eu gostava daquilo, realmente gostava. _

- Você é o mestre das situações. E eu não sei resistir a isso.

- Relaxe, Moony. Nós não sabemos o que estamos fazendo – e deu aquele sorrisinho maroto que eu conhecia muito bem e que cá entre nós _era_ irresistível.

_Debilitado, eu fechei meus olhos e esperei por ele. Mas nada aconteceu. Abri. O que eu vi foi a melhor visão do mundo.. Padfoot, _meu_ Padfoot sem camisa, olhando para mim com os olhos brilhando, marejados de lágrimas.._

- Eu não sei porque aconteceu isso, Remus..Elas me cansaram! Você não sai da minha cabeça, e eu anseio por esse momento desde a biblioteca.

- Não diga nada, Sirius. Como eu já disse, você é o mestre das situações. E como você já disse, nós não sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

_Sim, eu tinha certeza que aquelas eram as palavras certas. Sabia que tinha conseguido.. O desejo estava totalmente escancarado em nossos olhos e nós não conseguíamos mais esperar.. Senti o que eu mais esperava sentir.. Suas mãos me explorando, cada vez mais passando por toda a extremidade do meu corpo. Barriga, peito, pescoço, rosto, boca, olhos, cabelo_,_ boca, rosto, pescoço, peito, barriga e.. uma onda de calor me invadiu, me senti excitado como nunca tinha sentido. Quis me mexer, usar minhas mãos para puxar seus cabelos, acaricia-lo como ele estava fazendo, mas aquele feitiço, aquele maldito feitiço me impedia. Sirius era uma pessoa que sabia das coisas. Sabia como me deixar louco só com um olhar, e sabia também como me deixar louco com suas mãos._

_Senti minha respiração aumentar, e de repente minhas mãos se soltaram. Foi quando eu vi que ele murmurou o contrafeitiço segurando a varinha com uma mão e com a outra me levando a loucura. Não tardei a fazer o que eu sabia que ele queria que eu fizesse.. Um pouco relutante sentei na cama de frente pra ele e abri o zíper da minha calça para facilitar seu trabalho.. fiz o mesmo com sua calça e já senti o sinal de que aquilo também o estava enlouquecendo.. ficamos um bom tempo nos acariciando, e a cada segundo que passava eu me sentia cada vez mais excitado e cada vez mais perto do meu auge, do nosso auge._

_Os movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e desesperados, nossas bocas não mais se encontravam, deixaram esse trabalho para nossos olhos que se encaravam com tal ferocidade que parecia que nossa alma ia sair por eles e se abraçar._

_Foi quando eu senti, de ambas as partes. Aquela sensação comum de muitos banhos e muitas noites com algumas garotas. Apesar do frio, o suor tomava conta de todo meu corpo e me senti extremamente quente aquela hora _(NA: gente, me desculpem pela péssima descrição, mas é que é minha primeira fic slash, ainda mais R/S.. desculpem mesmo!) _e esqueci de todos os meus problemas, esqueci do frio, do tempo que estava correndo, esqueci que a qualquer momento poderiam nos pegar no flagra e a reputação dos tão respeitados marotos iriam por água abaixo, me esqueci de como eu gostava de estar com ele, para lembrar do quanto eu amava ele. _

_Também senti minha mão ficar levemente molhada por aquele liquido desconhecido já conhecido, e me jogando na cama com ele deitado em cima de mim,com as respirações descompassadas e corações acelerados, após um longo tempo em silencio, decidi quebrar._

- Isso não está certo, Padfoot.

- Certo ou não eu gostei, Moony.

- Não vou negar, eu também. E esperava por isso há um bom tempo.. Mas nós somos amigos e temos que ser racionais.

- Você sabe que se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é passional, Moony. Mas com você é diferente, com você foi diferente.. Não sei bem porque, estou muito confuso, e não entendi a minha mudança de uma hora pra outra. Um dia eu desejei e fui desejado por todas as meninas de Hogwarts, e no outro, eu desejei e fui desejado pelo meu melhor amigo, meu irmão.

" Confesso que fiquei atordoado, Remus.. Mas não posso fugir dessa situação. Não como naquele dia da biblioteca. Eu fugi literalmente feito um cão sem dono, sem nem saber o seu lado, sem saber se você aprovava aquilo ou não. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça pra te beijar, mas confesso que foi uma coisa involuntária, e que eu gostei.. muito. "

- Sirius, pense. Eu sempre tive um carinho diferente por você. Nos meus sonhos quando eu acordava, bem.. você sabe, era você que estava neles. E eu fiquei com medo de admitir a mim mesmo que poderia estar apaixonado. Mas pensava "como assim, eu, apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo ? " Sirius, isso nunca vai dar certo. Nós somos homens.

- Eu sei, e tenho consciência do tumulto que tudo isso irá causar se formos descobertos. Mas eu quero arriscar. Nunca liguei pra regras mesmo..

_Sim, caros amigos! Outro beijo. Mas um beijo mais calmo, mais..mais..apaixonado?_

- Remus, já está tarde, eles já devem estar voltando.. vamos arrumar esses livros rasgados e essas manchas no lençol.

- Sirius..

- Diga, Moony.

- Isso é pra sempre, não é?

- Eu não sei nem o que vai acontecer comigo amanhã.. Mas te prometo, palavra de maroto, que enquanto eu viver eu carregarei isso comigo.. você não é só um, é O um. Entende?

_Não precisei dar uma resposta. Eu entendia perfeitamente, e percebi que a partir dali floresceu o que eu posso chamar de amor. Não era um amor doentio, era um amor irmão, amigo, mas não sei porque, nunca de namorado._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Oláaa! **

**Gente, desculpa mas eu travei total nessa parte, e prometo que o quanto antes eu posto os outros capítulos dessa fic..**

**Eu sei que ela não ta das melhores, mas dá um desconto porque é minha primeira slash xD.. **

**Beijos, e me mandem reviews :D**


End file.
